


panDEMONium

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Love at first sight?, M/M, Pandemonium scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the series, the Pandemonium scene we got to see, from Alec’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	panDEMONium

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue ^^  
> Hope y'all like it~

The demon goes inside a club called _Pan **demon** ium_ and the three of us follow it. Personally I hate these kind of places. Too much noise, depravation… Definitely not my style.  
Jace goes ahead of us, Izzy and me. I glance at her and all I see is how much she wants to join the people here, to dance and who knows what else.  
I’m starting to get sick of it when suddenly I catch sight of someone. He really stands out among the others. Walking through the crowd like he owns the place (which he probably does judging by his behaviour) With his spiked dark hair, asian features and his elegant and fashionable clothes. He’s a downworlder, I can’t help but notice. A warlock… ? If his cat’s eyes are any indication. I’m instantly attracted to him, weird considering that the only one I like is Jace. Not that I have a chance with him.   
A minute passes and I return my attention to my goal tonight; that demon. I don’t have the time to lose with any man, a stranger. I need to focus on the mission, obtain the information and get the hell out of this club to never come back.  
Although something tells me it won’t be the last time I’ll set foot in this place.


End file.
